Ultravioleta
by Mcspender
Summary: Todo esto ya paso, y volvera a suceder; el chiste, es hacer que el circulo sea magnifico.


Ultravioleta.

Para mi hermana Hannah, gracias por lanzarme este reto, me lanzaste de nuevo a la aventura =).

Para Eni y la comunidad de Desafío de relatos, les mando un saludo amigos y amigas =).

Para Rovita, gracias por la beteada =D!.

Para Cecy, porque la vida es eterna, y el sol siempre sale de nuevo, te mando un abrazo amiga. =).

Mikhail Blanc, Clan Clang, Macross Frontier y todos los personajes y mitología asociadas a dicha serie fueron creadas por Shōji Kawamori para Studio Nue.

Didi, también conocida como Muerte, fue creada por Neil Gaiman como una comisión para DC comics, pero el es el dueño de todos los derechos, y opino que el señor Gaiman es un dios =D!.

Ultraviolet, fue compuesta por U2, para el álbum Atchung Baby de 1991, todos los derechos reservados.

Este es un trabajo transformativo sin ánimo de lucro.

Clasificación: PG-13, adolescentes y adultos, y niños de muy amplio criterio ;)

De repente, solo vi sus ojos, y sentí un horrible vacío y calor frío.

Y luego nada.

Y me despierta el sonido de unas alas.

.- Hey, hola.- Escucho la voz de… no sé, es una voz de una chica muy joven, trato de abrir los ojos, pero es tan difícil enfocar sin mis len… un momento, no lo necesito ya. ¿Qué está pasando?

.- Sí, así es, ya no los necesitas Misha.- Me dice la voz de la joven, volteo y veo que estoy en el campo de tiro interno del Frontier, donde siempre practicaba. Ella es una chica de aspecto gótico, viste todo de negro, de piel muy blanca y un ojo de Orus tatuado alrededor de su ojo derecho.

¿Por qué siento que la conozco?

.- Se que me conoces, que nos hemos visto en muchas ocasiones; podría decirse que he sido tu acompañante más fiel desde que entraste al SMS; por cierto, felicidades por ese último grupo, he conocido a pocos que logran acertar a la diana 5 de 6 ocasiones a 1400 metros de distancia en 20 segundos de arco.-

Ella está sentada en una silla plegable de madera, cubre su cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha de bandas rojas y purpuras; tiene un binocular de precisión en su mano derecha y un ankh plateado, entre unos pechos muy bien formados, que refleja la luz del ambiente.

.- De qué hablas, ¡fue una ronda perfecta!- le digo, mientras trato de disimular la turbación que me produce haberla visto con tanto detalle; sí, bueno, el amuleto en su pecho… destello de una manera muy atractiva, ¡y cuando se está en un sitio como este, cualquier cosa te puede distraer!

Y a veces, al ver a esa chica, me invade esta sensación de no pertenecer a este sitio; veo a esa chica, y a veces, no sé qué está pasando.

Tengo ganas de irme lejos, y quisiera estar equivocado, porque este lugar siempre me llenaba de paz.

.- Se cómo te sientes, éste siempre fue tu sitio favorito en el Frontier, y por eso regresaste, Mikhail, pero si sigues aquí, no podrás descansar, y mereces descansar Misha.- Su mirada tiene una cualidad tan sutil, tan llena de paz y silencio.

.- Pero no siempre se puede ser fuerte, y lo que amamos no dura por siempre.-

Y recuerdo, recuerdo como Alto y yo nos replegábamos a las cámaras de micronización de las pilotos Meltran, como una apuesta desesperada por sobrevivir, se convirtió en una pelea muy personal para mí al ver como uno de esos vajra se dirigía a matar a mansalva a una indefensa Klan.

Recuerdo el dolor y el miedo, y la alegría que sentí al ver que, al menos, ella podría sobrevivir un día más.

Y eso importa más que nada en el mundo. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque bueno, todo cobra sentido ahora.

Y que nunca más podré volver a ver a Klan.

.- Oh cariño, no llores, mi niño, seca esas lágrimas de tus ojos. Sabes que necesito que seas fuerte, y este día es tan negro como larga es la noche.- Y veo a esa chica enfrente de mí, sus manos frescas como la brisa tocan mi rostro y su voz como alas, buscan consolarme. Sólo puedo estar sentado, pensando en Klan. No puedo pararme, mis piernas no me responden.

Y esta nausea tan horrenda me asalta como olas y pienso una y otra vez en el nombre de Klan. Siento que soy basura, Klan, tú haces que me sienta limpio.

Y estoy en esta oscuridad sin estrellas, no puedo ver ni oír nada y me siento invisible a ti, Klan.

Y una y otra vez invoco su nombre, pidiéndole que… ilumine mi camino, vamos ya… no me dejes aquí, Klan. Nena, nena, nena… ilumina mi camino, por favor.

Pero de una manera que aun no logro entender, me encuentro de pie, y ya no estoy en el campo de tiro; ahora veo la tumba de mi hermana, y recuerdo cómo fue que la perdí.

.- Tiene gracia, ¿sabes?- me dice ella, mientras juguetea con el mango de su sombrilla de encaje.- Cuando pierdes a alguien, de la manera que le pasó a tu hermana, muchos atesoran su corazón y no lo abren más. Obviamente, luego vas y haces lo que todos hacen, entierras ese tesoro donde nadie más lo encontrara.

Y hace una pausa para indicarme que la tumba de mi hermana Jessica, a pesar de mi ausencia, está bien cuidada; veo un romero en flor plantado al lado de su lápida, y una buganvilia bien cuidada, y veo pensamientos, violetas, hinojo y ruda en flor.

.- Pero como bien puedes ver,- me dice con una mirada compasiva llena de sol.-tu amor era como un secreto, que ya recorrió mucho trecho. Y está ese silencio que llena una casa, donde nadie puede dormir, ni soñar mas ya, creo que es el precio de ese amor, y no es uno barato.

Ella toma mi mano y no puedo hacer más que acompañarla, mientras siento como flota en el aire el perfume que Klan usaba, un perfume que le regalé hace ya tres septiembres y un enero.

Curioso, no logro pensar en otra cosa más que en las lecciones de guitarra eléctrica que tomaba; uno de mis guitarristas preferidos era The Edge, del grupo irlandés U2, por el efecto de retraso en la señal que le daba ese sonido tan especial que le daba al grupo, y sin pensarlo, empiezo a tararear el estribillo de Ultraviolet mientras caminamos.

_**Oh, come on...  
>Baby, baby, baby...light my way<br>Oh, come on!  
>Baby, baby, baby...light my way<strong>_

Y escucho como ella se me une, su voz es fría como un copo de nieve, pero cálida como la luz que se refleja en la luna.

_**Oooh...ultraviolet...  
>Oooh...ultraviolet...<br>Oooh...ultraviolet...  
>Oooh...ultraviolet...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, baby, baby...light my way<strong>_

Y recuerdo la infancia que compartí junto a Klan. Recuerdo cuando nos dormíamos en las piedras de que estaban a la orilla del arroyo que estaba cerca de mi casa. Ella fue mi primer sueño cuando me di cuenta que ya era una mujer; soñaba con ese momento, un momento mágico, un ahora que yaceríamos juntos, entre suspiros y gemidos.

Un ahora que nunca pudo ser real debido a la enfermedad genética que la deja en el cuerpo de una adolescente de 13 años cada vez en que se microniza. Después de la muerte de mi hermana, yo…no estaba bien en esos días y tenía mi cabeza llena de ópera, por así decirlo.

Sé que te sonara patético, me decidí por fin a romper el silencio, pero tras perder a mi hermana Jessica, tener a Klan conmigo fue… ¿cómo decirlo?... no diría que un faro que brilla en las tinieblas, porque vaya que eso sería un métod…este, una metáfora ridícula.

.- ¿Porque Klan es muy chaparra?- Y si antes me sentía frustrado al no poder describir lo que siento por Klan, con ese comentario que esta chica hizo, ¡vaya que sí sentí que se me elevaba la presión!.

Mira niña… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?, le pregunte, sintiéndome algo tonto por no haberle hecho esa pregunta antes.

.- Bueno, mis hermanos me llaman Didi, aunque tú ya sabes cuál es mi verdadero nombre Mikhail.- Me replica ella…Didi, con una chispa traviesa en su ojos que me decía que tenía un buen sentido del humor y que me acababa de jugar una pequeña broma.

Y ante esto, no puede más que sonreír, claro que llamar enana a Klan (cosa que sí es, en su forma humana solamente), equivaldría a un muy doloroso y humillante castigo cuando esta misma Klan me atrapara en su forma macronizada y jugara a la muñecas con su servidor.

Esto es: vestirme de olanes y listones, con una peluca rubia llena de moños, y un vestido rosa con mallas, apretándome contra sus pechos y todo eso cual muñeca de porcelana viviente… ok, esto último nunca paso… pero, en serio desearía que hubiera pasado.

No lo de vestirme como una muñeca… ¡pervertidos!

Didi, así te llamare, porque me recuerda al nombre de Diana, le dije mientras caminábamos en la calle en la que estaba el departamento de Klan.

Bueno, siguiendo con el departamento de las metáforas ridículas, la presencia de Klan después de la muerte de Jessica, fue… como un pequeño foco, que cuelga sobre mi cama, que no me dejaba solo a pesar de mi estado de ánimo, y que alejaba las pesadillas con su luz.

.- Así que ella iluminaba tu camino, como la canción.- Didi me replicó, mientras hacía girar su paraguas. Bueno, no pude dejar de reírme al sentir que sí, mi relación con Klan fue así. Iluminó mi camino en mi peor momento, y como una luz ultravioleta, me dejó ver con más facilidad el camino para salir de mi luto.

Aunque la herida quedo ahí, debo reconocer. En fin, así son las cicatrices, nos recuerdan que somos humanos.

Y ahora estábamos ante su puerta, entrando sin saber cómo. Viendo todo desde la altura que ella tiene en su forma de Meltran; viendo su casa desde adentro, viendo la delicadeza con que estaba decorado su hogar. Y vi mi foto ahí, rodeada de flores y una guitarra eléctrica, mi guitarra en una esquina donde estaba mi sillón.

Escuché la voz de Klan cantando Ultraviolet, con su perfume llenando el ambiente, la vi viviendo, y la vi cantando. Y eso me llenó de alegría.

.- Creo que es momento, Misha.- Me dijo la voz de la Muerte.

Y sí, era el momento ya; quedaba poco por hacer o decir, así que la acompañé. Ya no sentía ese peso tan grande que me ahogaba.

.- ¿Qué, no quieres preguntarme qué hay en mi reino, Misha?- Me preguntó Didi mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Malyenkee Smyertch?, le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo mientras hacía girar el pomo de la puerta. ¿Acaso piensas invitarme a dormir en tu casa? Digo, apenas nos conocemos y yo soy técnicamente viudo; no es que esté insinuándote algo, le dije mientras guiñaba mi ojo derecho y abría la puerta hacia la calle.

Su risa cantarina inundó el aire como respuesta a mi comentario mientras la luz del sol se colaba por el marco de la puerta; una luz que llenó mi corazón.

Cerré mis ojos, y sentí que esa luz que me llenaba.

Y me despertó el sonido de unas alas.

De repente, solo vi los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de amor, de miedo y agradecimiento de Klan.

Y me pregunto de donde saqué las fuerzas para bromear sobre su lentitud mientras me veo colgado de cabeza en las ruinas de un puente. Demonios, mi lado francés en ocasiones es un poco… atrevido cuando me veo en aprietos.

Como sea, después de que me bajaron, vi cerca de la ambulancia a una chica vestida de manera gótica, con un paraguas de encaje y un sombrero de ala ancha de bandas rojas y púrpuras; tiene un ankh plateado, entre unos pechos muy bien formados, que refleja la luz del ambiente.

Acerté a preguntarle que si la conocía, mientras me empezaban a hacer efecto los calmantes que me inyectaron.

_.- Claro que si, Misha, podría decirse que somos muy viejos amigos.-_ Me dijo en un perfecto ruso, por el cual la felicite. Sentía como el sueño me invadía, y justo cuando cerraba los ojos, sentí un beso en mi mejilla y oí su despedida.

.- Descansa, Mikhail, tendrás la mejor de las suertes en esta encarnación. Klan te cuidará mucho, y por cierto, no soy pequeña, mido un metro setenta. ¡Do svidanya tovarich!

Y escuché su voz como si fuera el sonido de unas alas al dormirme.

Y mi sueño fue tranquilo, por primera vez en muchos años.

Fin.

Jueves 30 de junio del 2011, 8:18 P.M.

Domingo 17 de julio del 2011, 11:47 P.M.

Notas:

Malyenkee Smyertch: Pequeña Muerte en ruso.

¡Do svidanya tovarich!: Hasta pronto amigo en ruso.

Y bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago algo parecido a esto; me costo trabajo, vaya que si, espero quede bien =).


End file.
